


DonkeyKong added Dino to the chat

by Softssvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Everyone is suffering, Group chat, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Mention of - Freeform, Skyping, apart from chan, disneyland., disneyland?, he has no idea what's going on, seventeen being seventeen, stranger things, this is purely for my enjoyment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softssvt/pseuds/Softssvt
Summary: Daddy: Jeonghan is hyperventilatingWooWoo: how would you know?Daddy: I’m here with him?Nunchucks1: ( ° ʖ °)Nunchucks2: ( ° ʖ °)Nunchucks1: ( ° ʖ °)Nunchucks2: ( ° ʖ °)Nunchucks1: ( ° ʖ °)Nunchucks2: ( ° ʖ °)RapGodJosh: stopDino: I’m confusedVerno: GOOD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was re-written but i kept the original storyline relatively the same :))

**DonkeyKong** : hey guys

 **DonkeyKong** : you know the exchange student I’m supposed to be hosting in a couple of days????????????

 **DonkeyKong** : can I add him?????????

 **Wooshy** : idk ask someone else

 **Donkey Kong** : this is a groupchat

 **Wooshy** : shit

 **DonkeyKong** : so can i???????

 **Daddy** : yeah

 **Wooshy** : y tho

 **Wooshy** : isn’t he like way younger than you

 **DonkeyKong** : not really

 **Wooshy:** ehhhh y

 **DonkeyKong** : this kid is going to move in with me and I want him to have friends.

 **WooWoo** : Have you ever met this kid.

 **Daddy** : since when has Wonwoo been here

 **Wooshy** : hes always been here

 **Wooshy** : he just lurks

 **DonkeyKong** : No I havent met him

 **Nunchucks1** : -_-

 **Wooshy** : him too

 **DonkeyKong** : BUT

 **DonkeyKong** : I skyped him last night and hes the cutest person ever omg youll love him.

 **NaegaHosh** : I can confirm this fact, I was there.

 **Boob** : I WANT A NAME AN AGE, HEIGHT, SHOE SIZE AND A BLOOD TYPE GO

 **Tree** : WTF why would you want a blood type and a shoe size?

 **Boob** : Reasons Tree boy

 **DonkeyKong** : HIS NAME IS LEE CHAN HE IS 16, 170CM TALL ILL FIND OUT HIS SHOE SIZE AND HIS BLOOD TYPE

 **DonkeyKong** : so

 **DonkeyKong** : can I add him

 **NaegaHosh** : YES

 **DonkeyKong** has added **Dino** to the chat

 **Dino** : what’s this?

 **Dino** : oh hi Seokmin-hyung.

 **Dino** : and Soonyoung-Hyung!

 **Angel** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Angel** : whAT

 **Daddy** : Jeonghan is hyperventilating

 **WooWoo** : how would you know?

 **Daddy** : I’m here with him?

 **Nunchucks1** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Nunchucks2** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Nunckucks1** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Nunchucks2** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Nunchucks1** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Nunckucks2** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **RapGodJosh** : stop

 **Dino** : I’m confused

 **Verno** : GOOD

 **Daddy** : he hasn’t even known you for 2 minutes and youre already corrupting him

 **Dino** : I don’t even know you

 **Daddy** : oh yea

 **Daddy** : Introductions

 **Daddy** : im Seungcheol

 **Angel** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Daddy** : Hes Jeonghan

 **RapGodJosh** : I’m Joshua!!

 **Nunchucks1** : im wen Junhui

 **Nunchucks1** : you might recognise my name

 **Dino** : am I supposed to?

 **Daddy** : BAHAHAH

 **WooWoo** : Wonwoo

 **Wooshy** : Jihoon

 **NaegaHosh** : DONKEY

 **Nunchucks2** : im cackling

 **WooWoo** : ffs

 **Tree:** im MINGYU

 **Nunchucks2** : Xu Minghao

 **Dino** : ? I kind of recognise your name

 **Dino** : imma google your name one sec

 **Nunchucks1** : DO IT

 **Nunchucks2:** DON’T

 **Dino** : I feel conflicted

 **Boob** : IM SEUNGKWAN

 **Verno** : Im Hansol

 **Dino** : im chan!!

 **Daddy** : how did we all suddenly appear

 **Daddy** : and introduce ourselves in age order

 **Boob** : its just to make it easier for the author

 **Daddy** : what

 **Angel** : what

 **RapGodJosh** : what

 **Nunchucks1** : what

 **NaegaHosh** : what

 **WooWoo** : what

 **Wooshy** : what

 **DonkeyKong** : what

 **Tree** : what

 **Nunchucks2** : what

 **Verno** : what

 **Dino** : what

 **Boob** : what


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short but necessary

**Dino** : so i googled Hao-Hyung's name

 **Dino** : 

 **Dino** :

 **Dino** : 

 **Dino** : I gotta say, Hao-Hyung, you were a pretty swaggy child

 **Dino** : wow you really loved that MC huh?

 **Dino** : wow this just keeps getting better

 **Dino** : Did you really win all of those medals Hao-Hyung?

 **Nunchucks2** : ...

 **Nunchucks2** : yes.

 **Dino** : WOW

 **Dino** :CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO BBOY?

 **Nunchucks2** : yeah, sure

 **Dino** : !!!!!!!!!!

 **Nunchucks2** : !!!

 **Nunchucks1:** I think Hao Hao made a friend

 **Nunchucks2** : ...

 **Nunchucks2** : shut up


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be adding more predebut things in here cause I love predebut seventeen.

**Tree** : Seungkwan

 **Boob** : yes

 **Tree** : what do you think of me?

 **Boob** : I love you

 **Tree** : aww

 **Boob** : Like

 **Boob** : Like a sea.

 **Tree** : i love you too

 **WooWoo** : babe

 **Verno** : babe

 **WooWoo** : r00d

 **Verno** : really?

 **Nunchucks1** : Woah Woah Woah.

 **Nunchucks1** : no need for relationship drama in our peaceful palace.

 **Tree** : says the one who cant get hao to hug him in public

 **WooWoo** : I mean

 **WooWoo** : I agree with Gyu

 **WooWoo** : he stays like a minimum of 2 meters away from you at all times in public

 **Nunchucks1** : Honestly, I came here for a good time

 **Nunchucks1** : but I’m feeling so attacked rn.

 **WooWoo:** ew

 **WooWoo** : im getting 2012 tumblr flashbacks

 **Nunchucks1** : You love me right Hao Hao

 **Nunchucks2** : ...

 **Nunchucks1** : <3

 **Nunchucks2** : …

 **Nunchucks2** : <3

 **Dino** : what did I just witness?

 **NaegaHosh** : A love story with ups and downs and twists and turns and a happy ending

 **NaegaHosh** : I call it

 **NaegaHosh** : 50 shades of nunchucks

 **Verno** : kinky

 **WooWoo** : id read the book

 **Dino** : Right…


	4. Chapter 4

**Dino** : wait

 **Verno** : wat

 **Dino** : if Gyu-Hyung is Tree

 **Verno** : …

 **Dino** : shouldn’t Hoonie-Hyung be Stump

 **Verno** changed **Wooshy** ’s name to **Stump** **™**

 **Boob** : omg

 **Nunchucks2** : omg

 **Tree** : omg

 **DonkeyKong** : omg

 **WooWoo** : omg

 **NaegaHosh** : omg

 **Nunchucks1** : omg

 **RapGodJosh** : omg

 **Angel** : omg

 **Daddy** : omg

 **Stump™** : Im still growing

 **Angel** : Jihoon you haven’t grown for 3 years.

 **Stump™** : …

 **Stump™** : im not even angry im just v v confused

Seen by everyone


	5. Chapter 5

**Dino** : I'm on a train!!!!!

 **Dino** : TO SEOUL!!!!!

 **Dino** : i have my three suitcases

 **Nunchucks1** : WE'LL MEET YOU AT THE STATION

 **Dino** : all of you?

 **Nunchucks2** : yes

 **Daddy** : I have a minivan that can fit all of us

 **Dino** : why do u have a minivan

 **Angel** : he has his reasons

 **Dino** : idk what any of you look like tho

 **Daddy** : good point

 **Angel** : we should all send him pictures of us

 **WooWoo** : ugh

 **WooWoo** : but that means I have to expose my selfies

 **Nunchucks1** : do it

 **WooWoo** : ehhhhhhh

 **Tree** : come on Wonwoo just do it!!

 **Wonwoo** : okay

 **Nunchucks1** : whipped

 **Daddy** :

 **Angel** :

**RapGodJosh:**

**Nunchucks1** :

 **NaegaHosh** :

 **Daddy** : doesnt he already know what you look like??????

 **NaegaHosh** : shut up my hair looks gr8

 **WooWoo** :

 **Tree** : Talented

 **Tree** : Brilliant

 **Tree** : Incredible

 **Tree** : Amazing

 **Tree** : show stopping

 **Tree** : spectacular

 **Tree** : never the same

 **Tree** : totally unique

 **WooWoo** : stOP

 **Stump** ™:

 **DonkeyKong** : you know what I look like

 **Tree** :

 **Nunchucks2** :

 **Boob** :

 **Verno** :

 **Verno** : shit

 **Verno** : wrong pic

 **Verno** :

 **Angel** : are we gonna get an explanation or...

 **Boob** : no

 **Dino** : uh

 **Dino** : I LOOK LIKE THIS

 **Dino** : 


	6. Chapter 6

04:46

 **Tree** : wait

 **Nunchucks2** : …

 **Tree** : if jeonghan is our mother

 **Nunchucks2** : …

 **Tree** : does that mean that he gave birth to us

 **Nunchucks** : Gyu go to sleep

 

9:57

 **Angel** : what

 **Angel** : Mingyu

 **Angel** : sometimes I wonder what the fuck is going on in ur head

 **RapGodJosh** : LANGIAGE

 **RapGodJosh** : *LANGUAGE

 **Tree** : it was an innocuous question!!

 **Nunchucks2** : how do u even know words like innocuous??

 **Nunchucks2** : ur IQ is like 3

 **Tree** : NO ITS NOT

 **Nunchucks2** : have you checked?

 **Tree** : I haven’t

 **Tree** : BUT

 **Tree** : that’s not the point

 **Tree** : how high is yours anyway hao????????

 **Nunchucks2** : higher than yours bitch

 **RapGodJosh** : LANGUSAT

 **Daddy** : Kids calm down

 **Tree** : CHEOL HYUNG

 **Daddy** : YES

 **Tree** : IF HAN HYUNG IS OUR MOTHER

 **Tree** : DOES THAT MEAN THAT HE GAVE BIRTH TO US?

 **Daddy** : Mingyu ur adopted

 **Nunchucks2** : BAHAHAHAHABAHA

 **Daddy** : so r u Hao

 **Nunchucks2** : what

\- -

 **Nunchucks1** : hey

 **Nunchucks1** : you know that Wonton and I went to the same middle school right?

 **Boob** : yeah

 **Boob** : that fancy posh one

 **Dino** : Wonton?

 **NaegaHosh** : Wonwoo’s English teacher calls him that.

 **Dino** : AHH

 **Dino** changed **WooWoo** ’s name to **Wonton**

 **Verno** : BAHAHAAH

 **Nunchucks1** : did I tell you about his little ‘phase’

 **Wonton** : JUN NO

 **Daddy** : Proceed

 **Nunchucks1** : so

 **Nunchucks1** : I was looking through my old computer files

 **Nunchucks1** : and I found these little gems

 **Nunchucks1** :

 **Nunchucks1** : 

**Nunchucks1** : 

**DonkeyKong** : BAHAHAHA

 **Stump™** : SAVED

 **Stump™** : MY NEW PHONE BACKGROUND

 **Stump™** : COMPUTER BACKGROUND

 **Stump™** : WALLPAPER

 **Stump™** : PHONECASE

 **Stump™** : FRAMED

 **Stump™** : PROFILE PICTURE

 **Stump™** has changed **Wonton** ’s name to **Xx_Emo_Boy_Xx**

 **Angel** : since when has hoonie been here?

 **DonkeyKong** : yeah

 **Nunchucks2** : hes always been here?

 **Nunchucks2** : he just silently judges

 **Xx_Emo_Boy_Xx** : JUN YOU PROMISED

 **Nunchucks1** : DID WE PINKY PROMISE

 **Xx_Emo_Boy_Xx** : WTF WHY WOULD WE PINKY PROMISE

 **Nunchucks1** : ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION JEON

 **Xx_Emo_Boy_Xx** : NO WE DID NOT PINKY PROMISE

 **Nunchucks1** : SO ITS NOT A REAL PROMISE

 **Xx_Emo_Boy_Xx** : WHERES THE LOGIC IN THAT????????????

 **NaegaHosh** : sigh

 **Nunchucks1** : sigh

 **Stump™** : this is the best day of my life

 


	7. hogwarts? hogwarts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay i know ive been gone for months but im back now SO ITS ALL GOOD
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO CHANGE UP OMG I MIGHT CRY
> 
> *cries ulgo shipji ana tears*

00:10

 **Dino** : GUYS

 **NaegaHosh** : YES

 **Dino** : WHAT HOGWARTS HOUSES R U IN?

 **Angel** : channie isn’t it past your bedtime

 **Dino** : stop

 **Angel** changed **Dino** ’s name to **Innocent**

 **Daddy** : Gryffindor

 **Nunchucks1** : basic

 **Angel** : Slytherin

 **Daddy** : that’s obvious

 **RapGodJosh** : Hufflepuff

 **Xx_Emo_Boy_Xx** : How innocent

 **Nunchucks2** : How pure

 **Nunchucks1** : Slytherin

 **Daddy** : again

 **Daddy** : that’s obvious

 **NaegaHosh** : RAVENCLAW

 **Verno** : what

 **Boob** : somehow i dont see that

 **Daddy** : how

 **Stump™** : how is this a surprise to anyone?

 **Xx_Emo_Boy_Xx** : Ravenclaw

 **Stump™** : Slytherin

 **Tree** : not surprising tbh

 **DonkeyKong** : HUFFLEPUFF

 **Tree** : GRYFFINDOR

 **Nunchucks1** : again

 **Nunchucks1** : basic

 **Nunchucks2** : Slytherin

 **Tree** : again

 **Tree** : not surprising

 **Verno** : Ravenclaw

 **Angel** : What about u channie

 **Innocent** : im a Slytherin!!

 **DonkeyKong** : WHAY

 **Verno** : YOURE TOO INNOCENT

 **Innocent** : Pottermore gave me a choice between Slytherin and Hufflepuff lol

 **Daddy** : that explains it

 **Daddy** has changed **Innocent** ’s name to **NotSoInnocent**

 **Xx_Emo_Boy_Xx** : seungkwan hasn’t replied yet

 **Booyoncé** : idk harry potter

 **DonkeyKong** : …

 **NaegaHosh** : RIGHT

 **NaegaHosh** : OKAY

 **NaegaHosh** : HARRY POTTER MARATHON AT MINE

 **NaegaHosh** : BE HERE BY 7AM

 **JisoosChrist** : WAIT shouldn’t he read the books first

 **NaegaHosh** : THERE ISNT TIME FOR THAT

 **NaegaHosh** : and have you ever seen kwannie read?

 **JisoosChrist** : good point

 **NaegaHosh:** CHINALINE YOURE IN CHARGE OF THE SNACKS

 **NaegaHosh** : CHAN N SEOK BRING THE BLANKETS

 **NaegaHosh** : EVERYONE BRING YOUR HOUSE MERCH

 **Daddy** : what about drinks

 **NaegaHosh** : I have a minifridge full of capri suns

 **NaegaHosh** : we’re fine

 

04:00

 **Nunchucks1** : Kwannie

 **Nunchucks1** : youre a Slytherin

 **Daddy** : do u sleep

 **Nunchucks1** : lol no

 

06:45

 **DonkeyKong** : WHOS READY BOIS

 **Nunchucks1** : ME!  (ノ*゜▽゜*)

 **Nunchucks1** : IM AS READY AS ILL EVER BE

 **Daddy** : how much did u sleep

 **Nunchucks1** : enough

 **Daddy** : sigh

 **NotSoInnocent** : hyung do we really need 5 piles of blankets

 **DonkeyKong** : yes

 **NotSoInnocent** : the piles are bigger than me tho

 **DonkeyKong** : y e s

 **NotSoInnocent** : okay

 **RapgodJosh** : Why are you texting him? You live in the same house.

 **Nunchucks1** : the fact that u text with correct grammar will always confuse me

 **NotSoInnocent** : hes in the attic

 **Tree** : y

 **NotSoInnocent** : hes trying to find more blankets

 **NotSoInnocent** : we already have enOUGH THO

 **DonkeyKong** : you can never have enough blankets smh who raised u?

 **NotSoInnocent** : my parents?

 **Angel** : MOVING ON

 **Angel** : WHOS READY TO NOT SLEEP FOR 24 HOURS AND CRY OVER EVERYONE DYING

 **Daddy** : me

 **Verno** : meeeeeeeeeeeeee e e e e e  e

 **Nunchucks2** : okay calm down hansol

 **Verno** : okay sorry


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEEN AGE OMG WAT I DID NOT EXPECT IT TO BE SO COLOURFUL OAOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

10:56am

 **RapGodJosh** : Hey gays

 **RapGodJosh** : *guys

 **Angel** : HmmmmmmM

 **Angel** : u sure?

 **Tree** : WAIT CHANS HERE NOW

 **NotSoInnocent** : No need to worry

 **NotSoInnocent** : this asexual is also homoromantic

 **NotSoInnocent** : so we’re all good

 **Nunchucks1** : stfu im watching stranger things

 **Nunchucks2** : WITHOUT ME

 **Nunchucks1** : YOU ARE OUT

 **Angel** : oooo haohao where are youu

 **Nunchucks2** : don’t call me that

 **Nunchucks2** : and im with the sQuAd

 **Angel** : who?

 **Nunchucks2** : Jaehyun Bambam Yugyeom Mingyu Seokmin and Jungkook

 **Angel** : oh ok try not to get hurt

 **TicTacTae** joined the chat

 **Xx_Emo_Boy_Xx** : who the fuck

 **RapGodJosh** : language

 **Xx_Emo_Boy_Xx** : WHOM the fuck

 **RapGodJosh** : NO

 **TicTacTae** : lmao nice reference

 **TicTacTae** left the chat

 **Daddy** : Who

 **Daddy** : why

 **Daddy** : what

 **Daddy** : where

 **Daddy** : now

 **DonkeyKong** : Kim Taehyung

 **Donkey Kong** : hes Jeongguk’s boyfriend

 **DonkeyKong** : good enough??

 **Daddy** : yes

 **RapGodJosh** : where’s Mingyu

 **RapGodJosh** : he hasn’t replied in a while

 **Nunchucks2** : he got stuck in one of the swings in the playground

 **Angel** : y am I not surprised

 **Nunchucks1** : those things are made for toddlers not 185cm tall teenagers

 **Angel** : oh well hes a toddler at heart

12:08pm

 **DonkeyKong** : why does Hao remind me of eleven

 **Tree** : I think it’s his limited language skills, mixed with the fact that hes adorable but also fuckin scary

 **DicapriNOTHANKS** : lmao tru

 **Thughao** : Fite me

 **Angel** : so mingyu

 **Angel** : you got out of the swing

 **Tree** : uhhh

 **Tree** : what swing???

 **Daddy** : scroll up

 **Stump™** : hah

 **Tree** : MINGHAO I FUCKING HATE YOU

 **NotSoInnocent** : Seungkwannie hyung do you like stranger things?

 **Boob** : ive never watched it

 **NaegaHosh** : SEOKMIN YOURE IN CHARGE OF THE BLANKETS

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Boo160198** started a chat with **Vern0n**

HANSOL : **Boo160198**

 **Vern0n** : I KNOW

I mean its not guaranteed  : **Boo160198**

 **Vern0n** : but theres a chance

 yeah : **Boo160198**

 **Vern0n** : yeah

Talk later : **Boo160198**

 **Vern0n** : sure, bye x

Bye x : **Boo160198**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im back lmao  
> im attempting to add an actual plot  
> so thats that lol


	9. hey i need aDVICE

I have different ideas for this story so i thought i would re-post it and change a couple of things, but im not sure if i should. ive already started to re write it, but i want to know the opinions of the readers. if i do decide to re post it, ill make sure to update this with a link to the new one  
\- mia :)


	10. a decision has been made™

hi, im back! ive decided to re-write the story but keep it kind of the same. im gonna change the ages and the nicknames but keep the same plot! im not going to re-post it either, im just going to edit the chapters, so i reccomend rereading the whole thing (sorry!) when i update next (which will probably be tomorrow!!)   
thanks for your comments!!! youre all super supportive of my descision!


	11. to angst or not to angst? that is the question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY I RE WROTE THIS  
> if youre a frequent reader i recommend reading from the beginning to know whats going on (sorry!!!)

**Angel** : well I’m glad that’s over

 **NotSoInnocent** : glad what’s over?????????????

 **Angel** : Christmas

 **NaegaHosh** : y

 **Angel** : I like Christmas

 **Angel** : but I don’t like CHRISTMAS

 **DonkeyKong** : explain

 **Angel** : I like the holiday and the food and stuff

 **Angel** : i just hate the constant NAGGING

 **Angel** : like

 **Angel** : every one of my relatives asked me if I had a girlfriend

 **Angel** : and I had to stop myself from jumping out of my window

 **Angel** : because NO AUNT MABEL I DON’T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND

 **Angel** : I have boyfriends

 **Angel** : TWO OF THEM

 **NotSoInnocent** : yeah

 **NotSoInnocent** : I went back home and all I got was questions about girlfriends and i just sorta smiled and shook my head

 **NotSoInnocent** : BUT

 **NotSoInnocent** : my parents did get me a signed Michael Jackson poster so im v v happy

 **NaegaHosh** : all I got was a book about serial killers and a pair of fluffy socks

 **NotSoInnocent** : ha rip

 **NaegaHosh** : was that a serial killers joke

 **NotSoInnocent** : not my intention

 **NotSoInnocent** : but yeah ill go with it

 **NaegaHosh** : nice

 

3:09 am

 **MichaelChanson** started a chat with **1004AngelHan**

**MichaelChanson**

uh

hyung?

you awake?

**1004AngelHan**

Yeah

Why

**MichaelChanson**

Can you explain the whole poly thing please?

**1004AngelHan**

Well

It can be a couple of different things

It can be mutual love between a group of people like josh cheol and i

Or it can be multiple partners (with all everyone’s consent ofc)

That help??

**MichaelChanson**

Yeah hyung thanks

Uh one more thing

**1004AngelHan**

??

**MichaelChanson**

What does having a crush feel like??

**1004AngelHan**

Crushes make you feel crazy emotions

like feeling shy and uncontrollably giddy at the same time

**MichaelChanson**

Hyung I think I have a crush on two people

**1004AngelHan**

Oh Channie

Are both of the people already in a relationship

**MichaelChanson**

Mhm

**1004AngelHan**

That’s rough

**MichaelChanson**

The thing is hyung

I don’t even know if it’s a crush

I want them to date eachother but I also want to be in the relationship and

Idk

Im just confused

**1004AngelHan**

Its okay to be confused

Think about it for a while

Talk to me josh or cheol about it if you want

**MichaelChanson**

Thanks hyung

**1004AngelHan**

Goodnight channie

**MichaelChanson**

Goodnight hyung


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao have fun

**Vern0n** started a chat with **Boo160198**

**Vern0n**

We should ask him

**Boo160198**

And if he says no?

**Vern0n**

Why would he say no?

**Boo160198**

Because he has better things to do than hangout with us

A soundcloud rapper

And a Beyoncé wannabe

**Vern0n**

( ‾ʖ̫‾)

**Boo160198**

Fine we’ll ask him

But if he says no

Im blaming it on you

**Vern0n**

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

**Boo160198**

Youre an idiot

 

\--

 **MichaelChanson** started a chat with **1004AngelHan**

**MichaelChanson**

HYUNG

HYUNG

HYUNG

HYUNG

**1004AngelHan**

YES

YES

YES

YES

**MichaelChanson**

Okay so

THEORETICALLY

If my *maybe* crushes asked me to go and see a movie with them

What should my answer be

**1004AngelHan**

Yes

Obviously

**MichaelChanson**

so

THEORETICALLY

I wouldn’t seem obvious

**1004AngelHan**

Well they

“theoretically”

Asked you so

No

**MichaelChanson**

OKAY THANKS HYUNG

 

\--

 **DonkeyKong** changed **Tree** ’s name to **Gnomeo**

 **DonkeyKong** changed **Xx_Emo_Boy_Xx** ’s name to **Juliet**

 **NaegaHosh** : the best movie of our time

 **NaegaHosh** : with a long awaited sequel to be released in 2018

 **NaegaHosh** : starring Johnny Depp as Sherlock Gnomes

 **Daddy** : y

 **Nunchucks2** : y

 **Nunchucks1** : I lawghed

 **Stump** **™** : LAWGHED

 **Stump** **™** : lmao screenshotted

 **Gnomeo** : YYYY

 **Juliet** : why am I Juliet

 **Juliet** : WAIT DON’T ANSWER THAT

 **RapGodJosh** : YES PLEASE DON’T

 **Juliet** : idk what youre implying

 **NaegaHosh** : oh cmon wonu

 **NaegaHosh** : its obvious

 **RapGodJosh** : THERE ARE CHILDREN IN THIS CHAT

 **RapGodJosh** : CHILDREN

 **DonkeyKong** : oh cmon

 **DonkeyKong** : theyre 17 and 16

 **Angel** : wait

 **Angel** : where are the children

 **Angel** : none of them are online

 **Nunchucks2** : sol mentioned something about going to see a movie

 **Angel** : oh

 **Angel** : OH

 **Nunchucks2** : what

 **Angel** : nothing

 **Nunchucks1** : you snswered that too quickly

 **Stump™** : SNSWERED

 **Nunchucks1** : JIHOON I SWEAR TO EVERY GOD THAT MAY OR MAY NOT EXIST

 **DonkeyKong** : lmao jun calm down

 **Nunchucks1** : brb gonna cry

 **Nunchucks2** : sigh

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you have fun??
> 
>  
> 
> remember to comment!!!


	13. exposion explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hello I'm back and i start school on monday and im sCARED  
> My sleeping scedule is shit its currently 2am   
> i hope you enjoy the exposion explosion!

**Nunchucks2** : hello and welcome to minghao and jun’s exposion explosion

 **Angel** : PLEASE

 **Angel** : NO

 **Nunchucks1** : that’s right

 **Nunchucks1** : our show is critically acclaimed in china

 **Juliet** : no its not???????

 **Nungchucks1** : whats up first today minghao

 **Nunchucks2** : up first today is hansol sporting a very fashionable hat and scarf combo

 **Nunchucks2** : [a look ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/8f/89/06/8f8906f051bbb3022241a5a85b3bd3f6.jpg)

**Verno** : MINGHAO I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP

 **Nunchucks1** : up next is Soonyoung

 **Nunchucks1** : with a hairstyle I would only describe as something billy ray cyrus would be proud of

 **Nunchucks1** : [Wow](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CgWhK17VAAAm_a3.jpg)

 **NaegaHosh** : NONONONONONONONONONONO

 **Nunchucks2** : and next we have Wonwoo, who after finishing his daily read of [My Immortal](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6829556/1/My-Immortal) , is going to ‘jam out’ to some mcr

 **Juliet** : nononononononono

 **Nunchucks2** : [im getting 2007 flashbacks](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/59/5e/27/595e270da396aead15267beccb99656b.jpg)

 **Juliet** : I DON’T CARE IF IT WASN’T A PINKY PROMISE

 **Juliet** : THAT WAS 5 YEARS AGO

 **Nunchucks1** : and last but definitely not least, we have a new face in our world of exposion explosions don’t we minghao?

 **Nunchucks2** : why yes we do Junhui

 **Nunchucks1** : here we have our beloved chan, who took some charming photos for his 5th grade yearbook

 **NotSoInnocent** : HYUNG NO

 **Nunchucks1** : [a mullet and a half](https://i.imgur.com/Q9Xkqrt.jpg)

 **Stump** **™** : sjsjjssjsjsjsjjsjs

 **NotSoInnocent** : WHERE DID YOU GET THAT

 **Nunchucks1** : it turns out that a lot of members of the lee family have facebook

 **Boob** : Chan and Sol are screaming

 **Boob** : were in a café send help

 **Nunchucks1** : don’t worry

 **Nunchucks1** : theres plenty more where those came from

 **NotSoInnocent** : NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to comment!!!  
> also stuff you want to happen in this story!  
> i have a plot in mind but i could do with some side things so it doesnt get boring


	14. Let's go to disneyland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short but i wanted to update 
> 
> follow me on twitter @softssvt

Boob: LETS GO TO DISNEYLAND  
Stump™: Let’s not  
Angel: CMON JIHOON  
Verno: I wanna go to Disneyland  
Boob: LETS GO TO DISNEYLAND  
Daddy: ok lets go to Disneyland  
Stump™: youre agreeing????  
Daddy: why wouldn’t i?  
Stump™: because youre an adult??????  
Daddy: since when?  
Boob: chan  
NotSoInnocent: yes  
Boob: when do you go back to iksan  
NotSoInnocent: uhhh,,,,  
NotSoInnocent: march  
Angel: noooooo  
Boob: we have to go to Disneyland then  
Boob: its a rule  
Stump™: ,,,,,, I have no money??  
Angel: yes you do??????  
Stump™:,,,,,  
Stump™: fine  
Angel: all in favour of going to Disneyland say i  
Boob: i  
Verno: i  
Nunchucks2: i  
Romeo: i  
Juliet: i  
Angel : i  
NotSoInnocent: i  
DonkeyKong: i  
Stump™: ,,,,  
Stump™: i  
Daddy: i  
NaegaHosh: i  
RapgodJosh: i  
Angel: were you all just lurking  
Juliet: yep  
Romeo: mhm  
DonkeyKong: basically

\--1 hour later--

  
Nunchucks1: so I take a nap and suddenly were going to Disneyland  
Nunchucks1: cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh remember to comment   
> tell me what you want them to do next or what do think will happen :)


	15. Chapter 15

Angel: DOES EVERYONE HAVE THEIR PASSPORTS

Verno: hyung you’ve asked like 24 times

Verno: yes we do

Angel: OKAY FINE

Daddy: okay were boarDING

RapGodJosh: WHERES CHAN

NotSoInnocent: im behind you?

Juliet: Mingyu wheres your passport

Romeo: uhuhuh one sec

Romeo: shit shit shit Idk

Juliet: your coat pocket?

Romeo: yep found it

Booyoncé changed Daddy’s name to Hercules

Booyoncé changed Angel’s name to Rapunzel

Booyoncé changed RapGodJosh’s name to PrinceEric

Booyoncé changed Nunchucks1’s name to LiShang

Booyoncé changed NaegaHosh’s name to TheMagicCarpet

Booyoncé changed Juliet’s name to Belle

Booyoncé changed Stump™’s name to Grump

Booyoncé changed DonkeyKong’s name to TheHorseInRapunzel

Booyoncé changed Romeo’s name to Baymax

Booyoncé changed Nunchucks2’s name to Mulan

Booyoncé changed Verno’s name to Stitch

Booyoncé changed NotSoInnocent’s name to Simba

Booyoncé changed Booyoncé’s name to Lady

Hercules: was it necessary

Lady: yes

 

\-------------------------------------- 

 

Baymax: EVERYTHING HERE IS DIFFERENT

Baymax: I DON’T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING

Belle: this was a bad idea

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Rapunzel: DOES EVERYONE HAVE THEIR TICKETS

Stitch: Hyung weve gone over this

Baymax: shitshitshit

Belle: coat pocket

Baymax: oh yeah

Simba: WOOOOO

TheMagicCarpet: DISNEYLAND

TheHorseInRapunzel: LETS GOOOO

Hercules: Han youre in charge of the kids

 

\------------------------------------- 

 

Rapunzel: I may have lost the kids

Hercules: what dO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THE KIDS

Rapunzel: listen

Rapunzel: I went to the bathroom

Rapunzel: and when I got back

Rapunzel: they were gone

-.-

Vern0n: you ask him

WHY ME :Boo160198

Vern0n: because youre older?

BY A MONTH: Boo160198

Vern0n: Please~ hyung~

Hansollie~ :Boo160198

Vern0n: fine

Vern0n: but you owe me one of those Mickey Mouse ice creams

Consider it done :Boo160198

It was nice doing business with you mr chwe :Boo160198

Vern0n: Youre an idiot

 

-.-

 

“Hey, uh Channie?” Hansol called, causing Chan to look up from his phone, where he was taking a picture of Cinderella’s castle.

“what’s up hyung?”

“we uh- we wanted to ask you something” Seungkwan started, knowing very well that Hansol would back out if he didn’t.

“yeah we were wondering if you wanted to uh- go on a date like a proper date with me and seungkwan notjustoneofusbecausewecomeinapackageand oh my god I’m rambling I’m so sorry I totally get if you don’t want to oh go-“ Hansol was cut off by Chan’s laughing.

“You’re laughing, why are you laughing? Seungkwan he’s laughing”

“I can see that Hansol”

“You’re-“ Chan started, both older boys looked at him expectantly, but Chan started laughing again.

“Is that yes or a no” Seungkwan asked hopefully

“it’s a yes you idiots” Said Chan happily before kissing an overjoyed Seungkwan and an alarmingly red Hansol on the cheek.

 

-.-

 

Belle: okay so

Belle: a couple of things happened while mingyu and I went to look for cinderellas castle

Belle: 1. I took a picture of art with art

Belle:[image](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/d1/84/a7/d184a7f7421666e933be8b2e59520eda.jpg)

LiShang: wow those are some really nice FLOWERS

Mulan: yeah I wish that dude in front of them would move a bit so I could see them better

Baymax: I HATE THE BOTH OF YOU

Rapunzel: what happened then??????

Belle: we found the kids

Rapunzel: OH THANK GOD

Belle: but its not just that

Belle: I saw LEE CHAN LAUGHING

Grumpy: HAVING FUN?

TheMagicCarpet: IN DISNEY LAND?

Grumpy: UNHEARD OF

Baymax: but theres more

Baymax: our LEE CHAN

Baymax: Proceeded to KISS BOTH OF THEM ON THE CHEEK

PrinceCharming: whAT

 

\------------------------------------------------- 

 

Simba: hey hyungs

PrinceCharming: Whens the wedding

Stitch left the chat

TheHorseInRapunzel added Stitch to the chat

TheHorseInRapunzel: nobody leaves

TheHorseInRapunzel: I hope I get an invite though!!!

Lady left the chat

TheHorseInRapunzel added Lady

TheHorseInRapunzel: WHAT DID I JUST SAY


	16. Goodbyes?

20:45  
Daddy: channie I can’t believe you’re leaving :((  
RapgodJosh: we’ll miss you!!!!  
Angel: (;_;)  
Stump™: chan you’re the only one I like don’t leave me with them  
NotSoInnocent: I don’t wanna go back :(((  
Boob: CHANNIE  
Boob: WELL  
Boob: MISS   
Boob: YOU  
NotSoInnocet: I’ll miss you guys too  
Verno: :(((((  
NaegaHosh: c  
NaegaHosh: h  
NaegaHosh: a  
NaegaHosh: n  
NaegaHosh: n  
NaegaHosh: i  
NaegaHosh: e  
NaegaHosh:   
NaegaHosh: d  
NaegaHosh: o  
NaegaHosh: n  
NaegaHosh: t  
NaegaHosh:   
NaegaHosh: g  
NaegaHosh: o  
NaegaHosh: !  
Nunchucks1: top 10 anime goodbyes  
RapGodJosh: shut up  
Nunchucks2: top 10 anime betrayals   
Juliet why are you turning chan leaving into a meme  
Nunchucks1: it’s our coping mechanism   
Romeo: :((((  
\- -  
20:50  
The babies  
Vern0n: will we still  
Vern0n: yknow  
Vern0n: be a thing  
Boo160198: we’ve been dating for a month I don’t wanna break it off  
Michaelchanson: long distance relationships are a thing  
Vern0n: true  
Boo160198: are you on the train now channie?  
Michaelchanson: yeah  
Michaelchanson: I’ll miss you  
\- -  
21:26  
DonkeyKong: the house will be quiet without you channie  
Angel: this is so sad omg channie you’re gonna stay in the chat right?  
23:34  
Angel: channie?  
Verno: Hes on the train he probably doesn’t have phone service  
Angel: true  
Daddy: it’s getting late  
Angel: gnight guys  
Verno: yeah


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believed I finished this I’ve been writing it for so long lmao don’t forget to comment also my Twitter is @softssvt

00:34  
NotSoInnocent: ha you actually thought id be gone for a while?  
NotSoInnocent: think again  
NotSoInnocent: see you in the summer


End file.
